A multiplicity of gearboxes with a gearbox housing and an oil sump attached to the gearbox housing are known from the prior art. In particular, the gearbox housing in the case of these gearboxes has, on the side facing the oil sump, an opening closed by the oil sump attached to the gearbox housing. Said gearboxes have the disadvantage that the oil not located in the oil sump sloshes during acceleration or braking operations. The oil likewise sloshes when cornering. Oil thereby enters rotating gearbox parts, such as, for example, clutches or toothings, which leads to high drag torques.
DE 11 2006 000 430 B4 discloses a gearbox with a gearbox housing and an oil sump. A cavity which is surrounded by the gearbox housing and another cavity which is surrounded by the oil sump are separated from each other by a separating element. The separating element has two openings through which the oil located in the cavity of the gearbox housing can flow into the other cavity of the oil sump. The two openings are arranged offset with respect to each other in the axial direction. In particular, one opening is arranged in a region of the gearbox in the vicinity of a motor vehicle drive unit and another opening is arranged in a region remote from the motor vehicle drive unit.
The known gearboxes have the problem that, during an acceleration or braking operation and/or during cornering, for example, of a motor vehicle in which the gearbox is installed, the oil can flow out of the other cavity of the oil sump into the cavity of the gearbox housing through the openings in the separating element, or that the oil located in the cavity of the gearbox housing cannot flow into the oil sump because of the oil sloshing in the other cavity. In both cases, oil collects in the cavity of the gearbox housing, which leads to the abovementioned drag torques and is therefore undesirable.